Someday,True Black Magic, Love
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Stranger Things, but in modern times. 2016. Lucinda Foyer (OC) moves back home to Hawkins after ten years. She meets up with her friends, Nancy and Jonathan, and making new friends, along with her sister being friends with the boys. Will's gone and it leaves things, in a giant hole in life, can the Foyer sisters help find Will? Taking place in seas.1 and will go till end of series.
1. August 2016

Stranger Things Story.

**Taking place in the modern times instead of the 80s. My first one for this fandom so go easy. Call this an AU or Altered Timeline. Enjoy!**

_Summer __August__ 2016\. (Lucy pov.)_

I was shaken to wake up. "Lucy. We're here." Said my sister's voice.

I looked at the watch on my wrist, 11:58.

It was nearly midnight and we finally arrived home. Back to our real home.

10 years ago, my little sister was 3 and I was 6. She was nearly run over and killed by a truck. My ex best friends truck. I yelled my head off, cursing for the first time. It was a disaster. But after that, I made a new friend, a few months before my parents decided we were moving from Hawkins Indiana to New York City.

We celebrated my sister's fourth by unpacking everything and didn't go out to eat. Talk about a worst birthday.

I did make friends back in the city, but it never felt like home. My sister didn't even speak to us. Well, she did now and then to me, but she never talked to teachers, other students, no one. It was unhealthy.

Thankfully, I hear from dad that he is having to move back to his home town for his new job.

My mom wasn't all that excited but she loved our family.

I almost forgot! I am Lucinda Wilma Foyer. And my sister is Melissa "Ray" Foyer.

I am currently 16 years old, will be 17 by January. And my sister is 13. Her birthday is in May.

Our parents are Elisa and Jackson Foyer.

"Lucy. Help us." Mom called.

I helped unpack everything and got mine and Ray's things in our old rooms.

"This is one big job." Ray said.

"Deciding how your room is going to be?" I asked.

She turned and smiled.

I would say three hours passed before we finally got some sleep.

When I woke, my parents were still asleep. Ray was already in the kitchen making toast.

The first thing I knew I was going to do, was call my friend up.

Remembering her number I dialed it and waited for it to ring.

"Are you calling him?" Ray asked me.

"Never again." I snapped.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hello. This is Lucy Foyer. I am calling for the Wheeler residence?" I asked.

"Lulu! My word! It's been so long!" I could tell it was Karen Wheeler's voice. And she's the only person I let get away with calling me Lulu. It sounded like a dog name.

"You want Nancy. Hold on. NANCY! PHONE!" I could hear her yell.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" There she was.

"Nancy. It's me."

"Lucy? Lucy! OMG! Girl what is up?"

"I'm back. I'm in the old house right up the road from you all. Wanted to call and ask if I could...we could come over." Seeing my sister stare at me.

"Ray's there too? Sure! Both of you come on over! Mike could use a girl in his life. His friends are all over as well." Nancy explained.

"Perfect. I'll be over in an hour." I said.

As I hung up the phone, both parents woke up.

"Who was that?" Mom asks.

"Nancy. Do you mind if Ray and I go over? She says her brother and his friends are over there. Gives Ray someone to hang out with." I said.

Ray nodded agreeing.

"Fine. But be back by 7 sharp." Mom says.

I smile and grab Ray's hand.

"Bike time." I sang.

Ray and I take our bikes and ride over to the Wheeler house.

A few boys pasted us by as we road off, I rolled my eyes. Boys was the VARY LAST THING on my mind.

It didn't take long to reach the house.

Ray and I parked our bikes then raced to the door.

I rang the bell and... a boy opened up.

"Nancy! There here!" He shouted.

"Hey!" Nancy looked like she was about to go shopping. But that might just be house she is. She was always the princess.

"Hey! And look at you." I said pointing to the boy. "Mike?"

He nodded. "I remember you when you were just this little baby. You were a messy eater." I smiled.

Two more boys appeared at the door closed behind us.

"Will? Will Byers?!" I recognized Will right away and he at least knew me.

"Lucy!" He gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were this little bean." I said. "And your so tall! Did Jonathan shrink?" I teased.

"This is Dustin. And Lucas is downstairs." Will said.

"Why hello." Dustin, who had this long curly hair smiled. "Cute." I said.

He rolled his tougne at me and I heard the sound of a merical happening.

Ray giggled behind me.

She was smiling a pure smile.

I was stunned.

"Lucy?" Nancy patted my shoulder.

I got to my knees and hugged Dustin. "Thank you!"

"Whoa! What for?" I heard Mike ask.

I pulled away. "You. Dustin. Have done the one thing I have tried for ten years to do. You made my sister, Ray, laugh. I thank you so much."

I stood up and watched as Ray followed Mike to the basement.

"You play D&D?" I heard Will ask.

"Yes she does. But I don't think I taught her well. Or right." I added.

"You play?!" All the boys asked.

"I did. Had to do something with people in middle school. Girls will play it too." I said.

They looked over joyed to hear that.

Nancy pulled me up to her room.

As we entered her room she put on some music.

"Adele?"

"It annoys the boys. And she's really good. Strong too. My cousin got me on her." Nancy explains.

I nodded. "Okay. Never thought I'd hear her in your room. I would have thought you put on like Christina Aguilar." I said.

Nancy groaned. "I would, but someone hates her." Nancy says.

Whoever that was I would hug them too.

"How is life?" Nancy asked.

"Fine. Just glad to be home. And out of that GOD FORSAKEN CITY!" I shouted.

"Was it that bad?"

"I felt more like Aladdin out on the streets. And the stupid middle school had us do sports non stop. Freshmen year was way worse though. Never thought I'd hate high school."

"Well, your home for good. And you'll love our high school." Nancy smiled.

"Was it really that bad?" Nancy asked.

I gave her a look that said, Vampires drink blood till your dry.

"Wow! Okay. Sorry I asked." She said.

"Nancy! Phone!" Mike yelled.

"If it's Barbra tell her I'll call her back." Nancy yelled. "Barbra is my best friend."

I nodded.

"I'll tell HIM then your too busy with your girlfriend." Mike teased.

Nancy ran faster then the Flash all the way back down.

I waited for her for a few minutes before she came back up giggling.

"Boyfriend?" I had to guess.

Her giggling stopped all together.

"Um...Look. Lucy. Don't get mad at me." She said.

"Whatever it is, it's fine. Who is he?" I dared to ask. And I regretted it.

"Steve Harrington." Nancy said.

And I screamed and died inside.

I really wished I did die.

"I know. I know. You two like hate each other, but he's changed since you left, and I didn't think I would see you again and-" Nancy went on and on.

I waited for her to finish for me to speak.

"You. Are. Dating. Harrington. My ex. Best. Friend. Who nearly. Killed. My sister." I said clearly.

Nancy slowly nodded. I took a deep breath so to not yell at her in her face. She was already on verge of tears.

Harrington was the reason we had moved in the first place.

Oh yeah. I'll be meditating when I get home.

"Nancy. it's alright. I knew I would be seeing him soon enough when I got to school. I didn't expect this. But for your sake, because you are my friend, I'll try and be...friendly, with Harrington again." I said.

"Thank you." Nancy said breathing out. "And you can call him-"

"Harrington. I've done this in the city, and as long as I use last names, it means I'm being formal and am not serious." Calling a boy by their first name was because I liked them. Mike, Will, Dustin, Lucas, Jonathan, but if I use last name, I'm not getting close with that person at all. And I don't plan on any relationship. It's how I never got a date.

I had a friend back in freshmen year who was a boy. I made like seven friends in New York. But that was it.

"Tell me about him." I said knowing Nancy would.

"Thank you. For not being mad. I know... And Steve has had a rocky road. So, I didn't want to tell you. But...He plays basket ball, He's also got like this, Grease Hair doo."

I laughed. That was hard to imagine. I hadn't seen him in so long.

"Which one?"

"Danny Zuko and Kanicky. Mix." Nancy said.

"Personality?"

"He hangs out with Tommy. And Carol. There fine but-"

"Dear Lord. Tommy. He's the one who gave me this." I pulled up my sleeve.

"He's the one who gave you the bite mark?!" Nancy shouted.

"Yup. In first grade. Before I didn't know who he was. Then he does this, and he's the well known bully in all elementary school." I said.

"He's a play boy bad boy type. He's the king of the high school too." Nancy said proudly.

Great. I kept from rolling my eyes.

"And how's Keith?" I asked.

I had kept in contact with him in case I needed help on a History question.

"He's..the same...sort of." Nancy said.

"So, he's not that same sweet playful kid I knew back in first grade?"

Nancy shook her head. "He's a huge gamer. he works at the arcade that's down the road from school." Nancy said.

I could get a job there then.

"Cool. I'm so glad to be home." I said.

"Me too. I've missed you." Nancy and I hugged before Karen Wheeler called us for snacks.

_Summer August 2016_

The next week, it was almost the school year. I honestly was glad that I wouldn't meet Harrington till the start. I couldn't face him just yet. I had to be ready to be back here. Home.

"Sis! The boys and I are heading out." Ray shouted.

"Be careful. And be home by 7. Remember. Your turn to cook." I said.

"Got it." And the door shut. I stayed home with dad while mom found a job. Hoping she could work at the hospital again as a nurse.

Dad is a science man. He teaches science in high school. He didn't get a job at the lab that was down here. But teaching at the school made me feel a lot better.

"Sweetie! You want some watermelon?" Dad asked.

"Sure. I'm coming." I said putting down my note books and guitar away.

I had a habit of being a writer for...anything. Music, books, movie scripts, and so on. Just not poetry.

I headed down to meet dad in the car.

We drove to the store real fast and would you believe who we ran into.

"Hopper!" The chief.

Him and my dad have been close friends for many years. Growing up together like brothers.

"How are you Jackson?"

"Good. My eldest daughter, Lucinda."

"Lucy please." I smiled.

I shook Hoppers hand. Now, he was a good man. "It's great seeing you. You were just this wee little thing last I saw."

"You sure that wasn't Ray? My sister." I asked him.

The two men laughed.

"Lucy?" I turned to see Jonathan. "Wow! Jonathan Byers. It's been too long my friend." He gives me a hug.

"Hey. Watch it."

"Dad!" I yell. "How have you been? I saw Will last week. he's grown."

"Yes. Are you staying?"

"Till graduation." I smirked.

"You are? Great! I can have someone on my side."

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling him away from the two older men.

"Steve. he's changed. I don't know if Nancy told you. But-"

"I know they are dating and how he's been. What's this got to do with you?" I asked.

"The whole school, he's become king of it. And he's like the one person who can get away with anything."

"Johnny. What does that mean?" I felt like I shouldn't have asked.

"He's got all the guys supporting him with sports, like he's some super star, and the girls are making fan clubs of him."

"Sounds like an old classic bully movie to me."

"The he's got some people doing his assignments for him. School work."

Now that was bad and lower then you'd think of punching someone. "Using others? He will get what's coming to him when school starts." I told him.

"King my ASS!" I shouted. "If Harrington or anyone thinks they can get away with anything, they haven't met me." I said.

"Thanks Lucy. Now, there's three of us."

"Three?"

"Dustin's sister. Bailey Henderson." Jonathan said.

I nodded. "Made a girlfriend while I was away did you?" I teased.

He scoffed at me. "See you around." He waved by.

Jonathan's mother babysat me on the weekends, so I knew him for almost my whole life. Like Harrington. But more friendly.

Not that I would, "Date" a friend. Not my style.

Soon dad and I went back home bringing Watermelon for dinner.

_Summer August 2016_

Last day of August, and I was psyched to have movie night. But I also needed a job. The arcade was packed as could be as I dropped off my sister to meet her friends.

"Hay guys!" She said. I smiled seeing Ray so happy.

"Can I invite them?" She asked me.

"Call mom. It's Sunday." I told her.

"Invite us to what?" I heard Will ask.

"If mom says yes, let me know so Nancy and Jonathan can come too." I added walking away from them.

"Hey. What is a girl like you doing here?" I turned to the voice. Someone I didn't know I would see here.

"Keith?! It's me. Lucy."

He looked shocked. "No. Lucy doesn't live here. And besides,-"

"Keith Carrie. Don't even try it." I smirked.

His mouth dropped this time. The only person who knew of his so called middle name.

"Lucy?! Holy Shit! What are you doing here?"

"I moved back. My sister Ray is over there with her friend." I pointed her out.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"You work here?" I asked.

"Yeah. i'm like the manager here." he smiled proudly.

"Really? Care to give a girl a job opening?" I asked.

"You? Work here?" He asks.

"I play games too." I snapped.

"Okay. How long have you been here?"

"Two weeks since I've been back. And hearing of many things." I said.

Keith seemed to understand knowing my history.

"Got it. Well, I can see what comes up. Give me till October." He told me.

"Thanks. I owe you a big one. Double date or blind date with someone." I said.

"Now, that's, a deal." He laughed.

"Freshmen?"

"No sophomore." I told him. "My freshmen year was the WORST." I told him.

"Don't have to tell me. But you can't be 16."

"I am. Just for another few months." I smiled.

"Any boyfriends?" He asked oddly.

"Nope. I'm not into the boyfriend thing right now. I'm keeping close to my grades for the time being. And...The only guys I'm okay with are my one friend back in New York, I'll tell you about him later. Jonathan, and you, Keith." I said.

"Really? No guy could beat Steve Harrington out of you? You two were like one and the same back then. Actually, you both still are." He said.

He looked me up and down. That attractive?

"No way in hell. I'll go jump into Pac-Man and let the ghosts get me." I said.

"Okay. So, you did hear about Nancy."

"Yup. How exactly did that happen?"

Keith sighs. "Steve, he was just showing off. Nancy tripped and he was right there by accident. And boom. Like love at first sight." He explained.

"Jeez. Nancy didn't fall that hard. We went to different schools."

"I know. But still, he asked her out and she said no."

"No?" That didn't sound like Nancy now.

"No at first. He then asked her like five more times, saying yes to get him to stop, then Barbra is telling everyone how freaking well the date when. First kiss on the first date!" He complained.

He's that smooth of an operator? "Shit. He's still Harrington, the ex best friend who nearly killed my sister and forced me to move." I told him.

"That's the spirit." Keith said.

"See you in school I guess." I said waving by.

"Mom says sure." Ray calls to me.

With a nod I head home, calling up Nancy and Jonathan.

**That's it for this first chapter.**

**Hope you like what I've got so far.**

**And here's a little about Lucy and Ray.**

**Lucinda Wilma Foyer- 16, birthday in January, favorite movie is Grease, loves to dress up like a witch, plays guitar, writes anything except poetry, is close with Byers and Wheelers, she hates Steve Harrington but that may change in the future, and her favorite color is Blue.**

**Melissa Ray Foyer- 13, birthday in May, favorite movie is Toy Story, loves playing D&D, dressing up like a werewolf and vampire, is close with her sister and the four boys. She remembers what happened to her when she was three, she loves soccer and science, and her favorite color is Pink and Green.**

**Other OCs will appear, so you'll get more of these later on.**


	2. September 2016 part 1

Stranger Things Story.

**Taking place in the modern times instead of the 80s. My first one for this fandom so go easy. Call this an AU or Altered Timeline. Enjoy!**

_September 2016 (Lucy pov.)_

First day of school, dad got us up at 6 in the morning. I rolled out of bed and called Nancy. She said she and Barb could pick us up. Even she had to drop Mike off.

Once Ray and I had some food, Nancy honked and we were off.

"See you later dad!" We both said.

"Morning Nancy."

"Hey Mikey." Ray said.

Nancy giggled.

I smiled. "Nice cool nickname." I said.

Mike grinned a little.

I sat in the back with Ray and Mike as Nancy drove.

"I'm surprised you know how to drive." I said to Nancy.

"It's Barb's car. I still need to pass the test this fall. Or spring. Whenever." Nancy shrugged.

I looked to Mike who held up two fingers.

Twice she failed. Oh boy.

We dropped off Mike and Ray. "Dusty! Willy!" She said as she jumped out.

"What about me?" Lucas spoke. I didn't hear an answer as Nancy drove off.

"Your sister is cute." Barb said.

"Thanks."

"So, how do you feel? I know it's first day and all. And Steve is-"

"Nance. I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me. It's been years. I don't remember what he looks like." Total lie. The best thing about me, I make anything believable with words.

"Okay." Nancy pulled into a park.

I got out and saw Jonathan with a girl. "Didn't know Jonathan had a girlfriend." The girl wasn't taller then I, yet her long golden locks was like a treasure trove.

Nancy snorted. "That's Henderson. Bailey is one of Dustin's older sisters. The other one works with Hopper at the station as his partner." Nancy explained.

I raised an eyebrow. I never could see Hopper working with anyone. "Anyone else I need to know about?"

"Well-"

Before Nancy could answer, some red headed girl ran past me shouting her name, and hugging Nancy.

"Hey Rudy. Lucy, this is my cousin Rudy. She's staying here till collage. This is Lucinda Foyer. She just moved back here from New York." Nancy introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Rudy Trace." Trace? That was Karen's last name before she married. And on her side, it was a living nightmare.

"Cool to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

She giggled her way off. I looked to Nancy.

"Her parents are "filing" for separation. But they live in an apartment close by and I told them to at least let Rudy finish high school before anything serious happens. And my mom agreed that when things are getting out of hand, she take Rudy in."

I nodded. "I get it. I feel bad but, isn't she the cousin that took all your toys away from you when you both were like four?" I asked.

Nancy nodded, then ran past me giggling.

"Hello ladies." I figured that's what got her excited. Just hearing the voice I could picture what he looked like now. Man I need help.

"Steve. I think you might remember her. Steve Harrington, meet the new ten years later, Lucinda Foyer." Nancy said.

I turned as Steve looked in my direction.

The two of us froze. He looked like a hell of a Danny Zuko and Kanicky fusion. His face was still the same from when we were 6.

"Holy-"

"Nice to see you again. After ten years." I said before he could say a word.

He grinned looking me up and down.

"It's been awhile Lucy."

At least he remembered what I liked to be called.

We head into the school were I meet up with Jonathan.

"Hey. How you doing?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Guessing you met Steve."

"Harrington? Yeah. What's with the Grease hair-do?"

Jonathan shrugged. "No idea. Not friends with him." What? Why not?

Looking over I saw why.

Tommy and Carol and a new face were over there.

Harrington and Nancy, and her cousin, Rudy, we're all over there.

"Hello cutie pie!" Tommy shouted. I looked behind me, then watched as he walked over. I smiled sweetly at him.

"You new in town"

"Tommy. You haven't changed one shit." I said. I rolled up my sleeve. Revealing a big bite mark. His eye grew wide.

"Foyer! Lucy Foyer!" He backed away from me.

"In the living flesh. And can still kick your ass back to kingdom comes hell bound." I said.

Carol was shocked and rolled her eyes.

I walked on as Tommy was back with the group.

First class was Literature. My favorite.

Checking over my schedule, literature, math, English, language, PE, and last was Science.

I wished I had history. That's the fun class for me.

I loved reading, but I preferred to write things.

The teacher gave us a worksheet on what we can tell her about ourselves.

1: Name: Lucinda Foyer.

2: Color: Easy again. Green. Or Purple.

I would say green but really only a few like Nancy or Jonathan would know it's purple.

3: Family: Sister, Ray, Mother and Father.

4: Skills: Hockey. I played for six years to entertain myself.

5: Subject: I put literature, English, and language.

Because those are what I'm good at. I like history, doesn't mean I'm good at it.

6: People: I could name Nancy, Barb, and Jonathan. But no one else. Not even Harrington. I don't consider him a friend.

Not anymore.

7: Hobbies: Writing. Anything from books, lyrics and music notes. But no poetry. Occasionally, I sing and play guitar.

Once all the questions were answered, we passed them back to her and started class.

Once that was over, it was math. Oh how I hated math. I at least, had a smart sister who could help me with it.

She understands numbers better then her freaking letters. No joke.

English was next and I was glad we only had like three to four essays to write. I knew what all the subjects were going to be.

One at least, was going to be a research paper and was worth half of the grade to graduate. Or just move on to junior.

The others were simple arguments and a peer story. Which is one on someone in your class. Sadly, I had Harrington. But I could ask a professional. Like Hopper or my parents. Mom works at the hospital and dad is a sub-teacher for Science high school.

Lunch was the same as ever. All I grabbed was an apple then moved on to a table. Which I found Jonathan and Bailey?

"Hello." I said biting into my apple.

"Hey Lucy. This is Bailey Henderson. We've been in a lot of the same classes since middle school." Jonathan explains.

"Nice to meet you. And your Dustin's older sister?"

"Yeah. Will and Dustin have been great friends. It also keeps Dustin out of the house. He's a smart cookie, but not that smart sometimes." Bailey says.

"And I have an older sister. Jenn. She's a doll and works with Jim Hopper in the police force."

Bailey had such beautiful hair. Golden blonde. How was she related to Dustin?

"Lucy! Want to hang out with us?" Harrington called.

I rolled my eyes, seeing Nancy pouting. Not working. "Nope!"

And that was that. I ignored whatever else was said to me.

By the time lunch was over and Language was on, I wrote down a lot of different languages I would love to learn.

Mostly the dead languages. Greek, Latin, Roman, Hebrew, Italian, which I needed some Spanish for, and Japanese. Which also needed China related. But I didn't care. I already knew my sister loved french and left that for her to learn.

Once class was over, "Foyer." The teacher called.

"Yes?"

"You really want to learn all of these?"

"Just what I can. I might teach myself after high school while in college. But, that's three years away." And I didn't know what I wanted to do exactly.

"Alright. But this means a LOT of time on your hands."

"I know! Thank you Miss Vanderwale!" I shouted as I ran to PE.

**Hope you like what I've got so far.**

**And here's a little about Lucy and Ray.**

**Lucinda Wilma Foyer- 16, birthday in January, favorite movie is Grease, loves to dress up like a witch, plays guitar, writes anything except poetry, she had played Hockey for many years, is close with Byers and Wheelers, she hates Steve Harrington but that may change in the future, and her favorite color is blue, green and Purple.**

**Melissa Ray Foyer- 13, birthday in May, favorite movie is Toy Story, loves playing D&D, dressing up like a werewolf and vampire, is close with her sister and the four boys. She remembers what happened to her when she was three, she loves soccer and science, and her favorite color is Pink and Green.**

**Rudy Trace- 16, birthday in November, favorite movie, Mission Impossible, has a crush on Steve but doesn't say or do anything around Nancy. She's tempted to get close to him, but Carol and Nicole have caught her. She plays the flute, and wants to be on ****Broadway, and her favorite color is red, but a much ****lighter**** red.**

**Bailey Summer Henderson- 16, birthday in March, favorite movie, none, loved drawing and painting, many sketches of her ****friends****, and water paints of ****horizons, slightly has a crush on Jonathan, loved her brother and sister, hates her father, she is a huge Anime fan, and is close with many girls besides, Lucy, favorite color is gold and silver-white, which is also her necklace her father gave her before he left.**

**Miss Vanderwale- not sure of her age just yet, she's a teacher in high school for languages, some times will go to the middle school to assist in Science classes, such as Mike, Will, Dustin, and ****Lucas****, her favorite movie is anything with Orlando Bloom in it, she loved all the kids, ****and even helps with Lucy's work and Steve and Nancy's relationship issues, she also has a boyfriend, favorite color is lavender and mint green.**

**Other OCs will appear, so you'll get more of these later on.**


	3. September 2016 part 2

Stranger Things Story.

**Taking place in the modern times instead of the 80s. My first one for this fandom so go easy. Call this an AU or Altered Timeline. Enjoy!**

**PS-Sorry about the other half of this chapter. I lost my original notes so I was improvising to make this longer and get back on track to what I was originally writing here. Again, very sorry for how this may look.**

_September 2016 (Lucy pov.)_

In PE, I was pretty much the only girl. Most of the runners were boys.

Sadly, I had Harrington in my class. But it was m only class. Or so I thought.

"Alright! You lot are going to run. To that line. Normally we have yo running in the full circle, but my co couch, claims she needs the other side set and ready for her country club girls. So, it's short." The couch said. I guessed his co couch was possibly his wife, since I saw a ring and how he said co couch.

I rolled my eyes.

"Girls should be in that club." I heard Tommy say. A few boys grinned and chuckled. I ignored them and was in position.

"Someone's ready to roll." Said the couch.

He counted down, all the other boys lined up, Harrington next to me, sadly, then I hear the whistle blow. I jogged at a good pace, half way, then I dashed right off. Full speed past the other guys, I came in second, because I couldn't reach Harrington in time. But that didn't bother me.

I wasn't even out of breath. All the other guys were.

"How do you run like that?" I heard Harrington ask.

Couch approached me wanting to know as well. "New York. The girls academy I was at, they did many sports events against the boys school across the way. Every month there was an event and it was mandatory. I mostly did the running around. And played a few other ball sports." I added. "Three years of sharing a backyard with an all boys school, I trained to beat then down on their asses. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to run the full circle. And I'll make sure to jump the hurtles as well couch." I said, taking off.

I jumped over the hurdles like I was flying through the sky, like the Flash.

All the boys were staring at me, breathing heavy after a good run. Their jaws dropped. Even the couch was impressed. "How do you like joining the running team?" Couch asked.

"WHAT?!" All the guys asked. Even Harrington was a little surprised. "I think, I'll decline. Not into sports. Unless it's hockey." I said. "But I don't do contests and all that. No competing. Sorry." I said.

PE was over, thank GOD! It was fun but man I hate it. Glad it was only a once a week thing for me. I couldn't wait for Science, but I had to wait till Tuesday and Thursday. But for now, I was in the clear.

"Jonathan!" I shouted heading to him and his car. "Hey. How was PE? Heard you ran the whole circle."

"Yup. Have you by chance seen Nancy?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Do you need a lift?"

"I want to change first, but I want to head to the arcade and see about that job." I told him.

"Alright. I can wait a few minutes." He said.

I quickly changed, then he took me home. I was glad to be home for a break. My mother smirked, but I ignored her heading on my bike to the arcade.

_September 2016 (Ray pov)_

Class wasn't like any of my other classes.

"Will! Lucas! Dustin!" Mike called. Our sisters and Nancy's friend, dropped us off and we headed inside.

"Hey you guys. So, how does this school handle...homework?" I asked.

"Like any other." Dustin scoffed.

"Was your school in New York different?" Will asked.

"Very. If you didn't do the assignments, you got punished. Not a pretty sight to see. I mean really. Your hand bleeds." I told them.

All four of them look at me with concern. "I was only there for a few years. I was glad when I moved back. And I got to learn D&D. So, who's dungeon master this time?" I asked taking it off of me.

"Mike was last time. So, I think it's-"

"Why don't you play master for once." Will said cutting Lucas off. "What? But she's-It's my turn!" He said.

"It's fine. Lucas can have his turn. I don't want to play the master. I'm...not that great at it." I wasn't as good as my sister was and she was always the master when she taught me. I was master once and it wasn't as fun as I thought it was.

"Come on. You can be the master." Dustin said.

"It's my turn." Lucas repeated in a more ticked off tone.

"Fine. Then she can have my turn." Dustin said.

I smiled. He was the most nicest to me since I moved back here. "It's fine Dustin. I've only played it a couple times, it's not as fun as playing the actual dungeon." I said.

"Boys! Oh. And girl. Time for class." Their favorite teacher called. "Yes sir!" They all called.

Science was my favorite subject, so I didn't mind it.

School was actually fun here. It was better than New York for sure.

**Hope you like what I've got so far.**

**And here's a little about Lucy and Ray and other OC's.**

**Lucinda Wilma Foyer- 16, birthday in January, favorite movie is Grease, loves to dress up like a witch, plays guitar, writes anything except poetry, she had played Hockey for many years, is close with Byers and Wheelers, she hates Steve Harrington but that may change in the future, and her favorite color is blue, green and Purple.**

**Melissa Ray Foyer- 13, birthday in May, favorite movie is Toy Story, loves playing D&D, dressing up like a werewolf and vampire, is close with her sister and the four boys. She remembers what happened to her when she was three, she loves soccer and science, and her favorite color is Pink and Green.**

**Rudy Trace- 16, birthday in November, favorite movie, Mission Impossible, has a crush on Steve but doesn't say or do anything around Nancy. She's tempted to get close to him, but Carol and Nicole have caught her. She plays the flute, and wants to be on ****Broadway, and her favorite color is red, but a much ****lighter**** red.**

**Bailey Summer Henderson- 16, birthday in March, favorite movie, none, loved drawing and painting, many sketches of her ****friends****, and water paints of ****horizons, slightly has a crush on Jonathan, loved her brother and sister, hates her father, she is a huge Anime fan, and is close with many girls besides, Lucy, favorite color is gold and silver-white, which is also her necklace her father gave her before he left.**

**Miss Vanderwale- not sure of her age just yet, she's a teacher in high school for languages, some times will go to the middle school to assist in Science classes, such as Mike, Will, Dustin, and ****Lucas****, her favorite movie is anything with Orlando Bloom in it, she loved all the kids, ****and even helps with Lucy's work and Steve and Nancy's relationship issues, she also has a boyfriend, favorite color is lavender and mint green.**

**Other OCs will appear, so you'll get more of these later on.**


End file.
